


What is this Feeling?

by ParadoxWitch



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxWitch/pseuds/ParadoxWitch
Summary: Kurogane struggles to understand why he feels a certain way.





	1. Exhaustion

Kurogane couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, he tried to pass it off as boredom, he needed to burn off some pent-up energy 

“Where are the children?” he asked the blond that was busy putting away the last bit of groceries.

"Mmh? Oh they are out getting some fresh air there’s a park not far from here.” the blonde said stepping onto the step ladder to put away some canned goods. Before Kurogane could respond he noticed that Fai was starting to fall, he caught the blond before he fell. After a few moments, he noticed that the blond in his arms wasn’t moving. “Oi! Fai! Fai” he yelled, as he went to check for a pulse Fai’s eyes fluttered open.

“ugh… Kurogane” Fai said.

“shh you fainted while climbing the ladder,” he said in a soothing manner. 

“Oh?” Fai said as Kurogane continued to check him for injuries. “I’m okay, skipping lunch was a bad idea.” he struggled to sit up so Kurogane helped him into a sitting position.

“Does anything hurt?” Kurogane asked then picked the mage up and began to carry him to his bedroom.”

“Kuro-tan put me down!” Fai screeched “I’m fine I have to put away the rest of the groceries and prepare dinner!”

“No you’re going rest until its dinner time,” Kurogane said as he used his foot to nudge the door open. The tone he used was as if he was daring Fai to say something. He placed the man in the center of the bed and propped him up with a few pillows. “move and I’ll kill you” he threatened before leaving the room. Once outside the room he sighed, something was wrong and he knew Fai wouldn’t say anything even if he was ill. Kurogane felt Fai's heart was racing and it was no way it was from skipping a single meal. Kurogane reached into the cabinet for a bowl, then headed into the pantry and grab a few items. Was Fai weaker than anyone knew? Though Yuuko assured them that Fai was still strong at half strength, he had come down with something? both Sakura & Syaoran had come down with a nasty cold 2 weeks ago. Kurogane let out a sigh, ‘why does this bother me so much?’ he thought as he prepared some tea. ‘Fai’s favorite.” he smiled, why did he know silver needle was his favorite? He returned to his room pleased to see that Fai was still in bed, “I made tea and here, Eat that. If you get bored I brought you a book.” He said in his usual harsh tone. “I’ll make dinner, get some rest.” He said, for some strange reason he wanted to run his fingers through Fai’s hair. “If you need anything yell,” he said leaving the room before he did something stupid. “he’s exhausted.” Kurogane thought. Fai did most of the shopping, housework and took care of the children. In a lot of ways, Fai was a lot like his mother. He smiled a little and an idea hit him as he reached for the apron hanging on a nearby hook. “could he be homesick?” Kurogane thought struck with an idea. When Fai cooked he made things that were kid friendly or on Wednesdays he made foods that Kurogane enjoyed. For tonight's dinner, he could return the favor. it seemed like tonight Fai had planned a healthy meal that Kurogane would enjoy. As he was about to reach for the recipe box he heard a commotion. “Stupid cream puff he muttered to himself before hurrying into the entryway. “shhh! Fai’s not feeling well so keep it down!” he said in a quite but stem tone.

“Fai’s ill?” Sakura said. She and Syaoran looked worried.

“He’s tired, he’s in the other room napping,” he said in a tone the teens were not use to hearing. “I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow but until then I need you two to do extra chores” both teens nodded. “cream puff I need you too keep it down.” He said as he walked into the kitchen and started to peel carrots.

Once he finished, he walked into the living room, the children were working on one of the many study sheets Fai had made for them. In the bedroom, he expected to see Fai cleaning or folding laundry but Fai was on his side and sound asleep. Kurogane tipped closer to the bed and slipped the book from Fai’s hand. He looked down at the words, not that he understood them, the font looked a lot like Fai’s handwriting. 'so soft and delicate.' He thought as he put the book on the night table and reached for a blanket to cover the mage.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been watching Fai sleep or why but it more or less helped him make up his mind. As he walked into the living room both children looked at him.

“how is Fai?” Syaoran asked.

“Fine, he’s sleeping. All our travels and everything that has happened has finally caught up with him and he’s exhausted,” he reassured the children. “I’m going to go out for a bit, it shouldn’t take long but if he wakes up tell him I said get back to bed.” the tone he used was the one the children were all too familiar with. Just he was slipping on his shoes he asked the children “Do either of you know of a food that Fai really enjoys?”. Sakura tucked her feet under herself, “Fai usually has whatever we’re having but…” she paused not wanting to Fai in any trouble. Kurogane sat next to the girl who was fidgeting with her skirt.

“Sakura I can’t help Fai if I don’t know what’s wrong if you know something you need to tell me,” he said softly.

“well,” she said, “Fai hasn’t been having lunch or breakfast with us.” Kurogane was angry but he didn’t let it show “Fai likes pastries, especially ones that are cream filled.” Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be having their own conversation while Kurogane fumed. 

“he likes the ones shaped like crescent moons,“ Syaoran said excitedly “maybe when Fai is better we should ask him to make them again”

Kurogane was still deep in thought ‘Why wasn’t fair eating? Was the food not agreeing with him?’ Kurogane was overcome with worry as he stood. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he said walking towards the door, he knew exactly where to go.


	2. I want to see you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane wants to do something that will make Fai smile but will Fai end up hating him?

When Kurogane returned home the children were sitting where he left them on the couch watching some movie.

 

“kurgy!” Mokona yelled as he hopped onto Kurogane’s shoulder.

 

“Oi! Get off & didn’t I tell you to keep it down?” he said tossing Mokona onto the couch. “How is everything? Is Fai still asleep?” he asked

 

“He's still sleeping; While you were gone Syaoran and I washed & cut up the vegetables and folded the laundry. We didn’t want to disturb Fai so we left your laundry on the kitchen table” Sakura said in her usual cheerful tone. 

 

Kurogane smiled, “Thank you and since you two were so helpful you two can have cake dessert.” he said as he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 

As he plated the food he smiled to himself, it wasn’t what Fai planned for dinner but he hoped Fai would enjoy it. While the kids washed their hands he went to wake Fai.

 

As he walked into the room Fai was awake and reading the book from earlier “Oh good you’re awake.“

 

Fai looked up trying to hide his exhaustion “How long did I sleep?” he asked.

 

“A little over 4 hours, go wash up & I’ll bring you some dinner.” He said as he helped Fai out of bed in case he was dizzy hit him. Fai swatted his hands away and Kurogane pulled his hands away but still stayed close. “Had Fai always been that thin?” he thought as he gave Fai a weak nod and watched him walk towards the bathroom. Once he was sure Fai wouldn’t topple over he went into the kitchen, where the children were eating. 

 

“Is Fai feeling alright?” Sakura asked.

 

Kurogane turned and smiled at her “he’s fine, after a good nights rest & a meal he’ll be back to normal” he reassured.

 

“Fai keeps a bed tray in the pantry,” Syaoran said as he pushed his carrots to the side.

 

“No carrots no desert,” Kurogane said giving the boy a stern glare.

 

He gathered everything he headed back to the bedroom. Kurogane placed the tray on his lap. Fai’s eyes went wide & he smiled he expected takeout or pizza. “Kurgy?” he whispered & Kurogane couldn’t help but feel pride as he saw the genuine smile on the mage’s faces. “I don’t know how it tastes if it’s bad let me know and I’ll make a sandwich for you,” he said as he watched Fai take a bite of fish.

 

“Fai you can spit it out,” he said as he handed Fai a paper towel. Instead of spitting out the fish he swallowed and smiled.

 

“It’s good, you cooked this?” he asked taking another bite. Kurogane wasn’t the best cook which is why most of the time Fai cooked but this was delicious.

 

“The woman at the bakery said it was so easy to cook, “ Kurogane said has he watched Fai take a bite of vegetables.

 

“Bakery?” Fai asked, “but you hate going into stores especially bakeries. Kurogane realized what he had done it was so unlike him, “Finish eating, I’m going to check on the children.” he stuttered and hurried from the room

 

When he returned to the kitchen the children complimented Kurogane's cooking. When he returned with his plate, Fai was still eating “Still good?” Kurogane asked taking a seat on the bed and reaching for the TV remote.

 

“Very good.“ Fai said cutting into a piece of squash “It’s been awhile since I’ve had sole meunière.” He paused “um Kurogane?” he waited until he had the other man’s attention. “Thank you.” Kurogane was happy Fai liked he was also proud.

 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Kurogane said knowing that Fai’s mood was going to head south. Fai gave Kurogane a puzzled look but it didn’t seem like the other man was going to say more.

 

“Are the children okay?” Fai asked as he took his last bite.

 

“Don’t worry, they are fine, I told them to keep it down so you could rest,” he said “I also told them I need them more”

 

“Thank you, Kuro-daddy but you didn’t have to do that.” Fai joked knowing Kurogane hated the nickname. Kurogane groaned & turned his attention back to the TV.

 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Once finished he took their plates to the kitchen where the children were washing dishes. Neither teen gave him a second thought as he reached for the pastry he had cut earlier. As he waited for the tea to steep he thought ‘This will be a regular thing. Once a week he would give Fai a day to himself and make meals he enjoyed.’

 

When he entered his bedroom he asked “Fai can you take a sip of this? Careful it’s hot.” he handed Fai a teacup. As he watched Fai smiled he didn’t stop himself from thinking that in an annoying way Fai was cute.

 

“Where did you lavender tea?” Fai was speechless he hadn’t had it pure lavender tea in years.

 

“Next to the bakery was a tea shop” he paused for a moment "Can take you there if you don’t hate me?” he said sitting on the bed.

 

Why would I hate you?” he asked, as far as he knew Kurogane hadn't done anything.

 

"Because if this…” Kurogane whispered in Fai’s ear as wrapped his arms around Fai and held him close to his chest.


End file.
